My Little Pony Chronicles: Crystal Revolution 3D
My Little Pony Chronicles: Crystal Revolution 3D is a 2013 2D-animated 3D movie confirmed to be in theatres for a Summer 2013 release, returning the MLP Chronicles series and commemorating My Little Pony's 30th Anniversary as well. It's distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Twentieth Century Fox Animation Studios and Ivanna The Movie, in association with Breakthrough Films, DHX Media and Hasbro Studios. This movie is rated PG for animated violence, scary images, mild humor and some adventure peril throughout by the MPAA. The movie will be released in June 7, 2013. Plot A year later, after the events of the series, Twilight Sparkle, now a princess, reunites with her master Courtney, as well as her friends and their masters. But suddenly, the host of Total Drama, known as Chris McLean, bearing Discord's chaotic powers after his death and joining King Sombra while being resurrected, causes a havoc in the land of equestria, and caused a colliding paradox, causing the Equestria Girl Masters and the Zero-G1 Masters, as well as the mane six of both Generation 4 and Generation 1 to go to another parallel universe. Now, with the help of the Past Masters, they will join forces to destroy Chris McLean and King Sombra once and for all. Cast Voice Director: Aaron Montalvo, Jamie Simone, Matthew Skal *Tara Strong English; Miyuki Sawashiro (Twilight Sparkle); Yuuka Nanri (Bubbles) - Twilight Sparkle, Bubbles *Emilie-Claire Barlow English; Yui Horie Japanese - Courtney *Ashleigh Ball English; Sora Tokui (Applejack); Izumi Kitta (Rainbow Dash) - Applejack, Rainbow Dash *Carolyn Lawrence English; Chiwa Saito Japanese - Sandy Cheeks *Tajja Isen English; Yoko Honna Japanese - Betty Barrett *Andrea Libman English; Suzuko Mimori (Pinkie Pie); Emiri Kato (Fluttershy) - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy *Janice Kawaye English; Kei Kobayashi Japanese - Ami Onuki *Alyson Stoner English; Shiho Kawaragi Japanese - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Tabitha St. Germain English; Mikoi Sasaki (Rarity); Marina Inoue (Luna) - Rarity, Princess Luna *Ashley Tisdale English; Ryoko Nagata Japanese - Candace Flynn *Emmanuelle Chriqui English; Maaya Sakamoto Japanese - Twilight *Yeardley Smith English; Chie Kojiro Japanese - Lisa Simpson *Jillian Michaels English; Junko Takeuchi Japanese - G1 Applejack *Lacey Chabert English; Kana Hanazawa Japanese - Eliza Thornberry *Erin Fitzgerald English; Romi Park Japanese - Firefly *Dionne Quan English; Li-Mei Chan Japanese - Kimi Finster *Shannon Chan-Kent English; Yui Horie Japanese - Surprise *Kathryn Cressida English; Aya Yamakawa Japanese - Dee Dee *Kate Higgins English; Aya Hirano Japanese - Sparkler *Russi Taylor English; Yuuko Mizutani Japanese - Minnie Mouse *Stephanie Sheh English; Aki Toyosaki Japanese - Posey *Big Jim Miller English; Tessho Genda Japanese - King Sombra *Christian Potenza English; Keiji Fujiwara Japanese - Chris McLean *Cathy Weseluck English; Motoko Kumai Japanese - Spike *Nicole Oliver English; Kikuko Inoue Japanese - Princess Celestia *Peter Cullen English; Yuzuru Fujimoto Japanese - Starswirl the Bearded MLP:EGHC Cameos *Cassandra Lee English; Ayana Taketatsu Japanese - Suguha "Lyafa" Kirigaya *Jamie Marchi English; Akeno Watanabe Japanese - Liz Thompson *Karen Strassman English; Asami Tano Japanese - Jinja/Vicky *Julie Ann Taylor (Medaka); Stephanie Sheh (Yui, Hinata); Aki Toyosaki (Medaka, Yui); Nana Mizuki (Hinata, Sunset Shimmer) - Medaka Kurokami, Sunset Shimmer, Yui Hirasawa, Hinata Hyuga *Elise Baughman English; Yuko Minaguchi Japanese - Pan *Jessica DiCiccio English; Iori Nomizu Japanese - Yuriko Nishimura Music The Music will be composed by Steve Jablonsky, known for his Transformers film scores. Theme Songs *English: Take my Hand by Tara Strong (From Bronies: The Extremely Unexpected Adult Fans of My Little Pony) *Japanese: Luminous by ClariS (From Madoka Magica: The Movie) Japanese Release The movie is announced for a Fall 2013 japanese release in theatres, as the real and original cast from the Japanese Dub of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, will reprise their roles as the Friendship Is Magic Mane Six, while NaruIchi97's Cast will be for the G1 Mane Six as the seiyuus will switch voice roles for the Mane Six Ponies. The movie will be released by Nikkatsu and T-Joy, and collaborated with Bushiroad, Takara Tomy, Dreams Come True, Aniplex, Bandai Visual and NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Studios Japan. The title will be Magical Girl and Horse Lifeform: My Little Pony Chronicles: The Movie - Sombra's Resurrection and The Past and Present Joint (魔法少女と馬の生命体：マイ·リトル·ポニー·クロニクルズ 劇場版:ソンブラ の復活と過去と現在共同, Mahō shōjo to uma no seimei-tai: Mai· ritoru· ponī· kuronikuruzu Gekijoban: Sonbura no fukkatsu to kako to genzai kyōdō). See Also *My Little Pony Chronicles *Harmony Unleashed Category:My Little Pony Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Animated Movies